Loonphaw Dreams
by Caska
Summary: 24th century etraprenuars, build a 'new earth' on the planet Anderater. With uncertain opportunities...
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier: This is a made up series, so pretty mch its mine and my friend ALexia's^^, although Jedi's are not mine.  
  
  
  
Characters  
Yilah/: the artist and the architech ; Embassador  
Kais/: helps design buildings, and agricultural stuff ; second in charge  
Qio/: designs the transportation and the plumbing and the energy things.  
Jaiy/: secretly a Smuggler and a bounty hunter who keeps peace, like law enforcement.  
Rage/: a jedi   
Hermities/: peacemaker ; judge for courts  
  
  
Summary  
  
Nearing the 24th century; In the city Lonnphaw, on Anderater. The planet is desolate, with nothing but wate, no land can be seen. So Yilah with the help of others, builds a new civilization, trying to make a peacuful 'New Earth'.  
Although danger is never at an end; They all try to lie as peaceful as they can. 


	2. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

iDisclamier: This is a made up series, so pretty mch its mine and my friend ALexia's^^, although Jedi's are not mine.i  
  
  
  
p align="center"Loonphaw Dreams/p  
  
  
  
Kais looked over the balcony of the penthouse, atop of the estate builidng in downtown Loonphaw. She could here her irlfriend getting up. Obviously with the music blaring from her room.  
The common room was still as gorgeous as the first day she lied her eyes upon it in the ad in the Global Tribune, at the postoffice. She felt the white leather couch, and let her toes sink into the furry rugs; she loved soo dearly. They have some meaningful relation to her and her past.   
  
Kais placed her hand on the counter of the island in the kitchen, connection to the common room with an arch, painted to resemble anceint rome in the late 21st century.   
  
Which is now nearing the 24th century, and she still as fascinated with mythology and earilier civilizaiton as well as the beginning of the space age. But enough about that.  
She picked up a cool metal cup with red wine in it, adding to her daily ritual of wine and french bread, which she adored. She rounded about to her girlfriends door and knocked.  
  
"Hum?" Yilah [pronounced yee-la] said, opening her door. She stepped out into the common room, looking out through the windows. The round room was almost entirely made of windows, with small windowed hallways leading off to bedrooms, the greeting room, and the bathroom. Everything was lightly colored. Creams, whites, and pastels were seen everywhere, along with the greenest plants and flowers you've ever seen. The view from the windows was the most spectacular thing, however; thousands of buildings floating on platforms above the ocean, trees and flowers growing off of balconies, and floating vehicals to get from one place to another.  
  
Kais finished the glass of red wine, set it down in the sink, and rubbed her eyes.  
"Aye' yilah, are we planned to do anything today?" Kais asked and rounded the corner, touching her lightly on the shoudler.  
  
"I need to go visit Beyckly today.. get some more painting supplies, i'm running low." Yilah said, lightly hugging her friend.  
  
"Ahhh.. Going to paint somemore. Sell any painting lately?" Kais ploped down on her white leather sofa, and picked up the picture of her love, jaiy.  
  
"Nope.. i've been too busy with Rage lately." She says, speaking of her boyfriend from Coruscont, who was currently visiting on Jedi business for two weeks. "I hardly get to see him, and I've been spending most of my free time with him."  
  
Kais placed the frame down, and looked out the window, as a flock of birds flew by. "Well I guess Ill see you later then Yilah." Kais lit a small smile from the corner of her delicate lips, and stepped into her room.  
  
(now yilah goes out to buy art supplies...when a bit of danger persues her =p)  
  
Yilah steps out onto their balcony, her long white dress fluttering with the light breeze. She steps onto a small lift, which immediately brings her to another level of their apartment complex. Looking out over the beautiful city that she helped create, with 5 others, a small, prideful smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She was jolted out of her thoughts when the pristine elevator landed on the halfway floor, which was for vehicals. There was a station for the public transportation; a large railway that ran underwater, being as the planet was almost entirely one giant ocean, they had to figure out ways of using it to their best advantage.  
Yilah lightly tredded over to her and Kais' silver Wehra, a smallish flying vehical, the newest model, of course.  
  
A man in draped in black, with a mask covering his face, all but his eyes were visable. Leapt like a cat ready to pounce; he was upon a crate, lurking, watching the Embasador; Yilah lowered her head, and got inside.  
The man jumped on his speeder, and followed, making sure she could not see him.   
Yilah rounded the corner to the Art shop, the gigantor building, that basically contained most the stores, that conected through skywalks, to other buildings, across the water, and small roads.  
  
Yilah gently parked the vehical in one of the reserved places, got out; her feet lightly tredding on the polished floor, and looked around suspiciously. She had known something or somebody was following her the entire time, but they were good. She hadn't caught one glimpse of them.  
  
The man in black decided to wait in her car. Quite aware of the burgular alarms on every car made. He disarmed the alarm enough for a fewsecond, so he could slip in unnoticed, and lie low in the farther back seat. The cars were made different too, with trunks under the beac seat leading into the trunk of the car, which was smaller, to accomadate the great city, in keeping things small. Yilah shook herself for thinking such things and walked into the stores. She was immediately greeted by four customers, all wanting her autograph for helping to start the city.  
  
Yilah took the airlift to the arts, and stepped off into the aroma of roses, blooming with delicious sunlight (from the two surrounding suns), and fresh air from all side. She decides to head into the paint andbrush shop.  
She decides to head into the paint and brush shop, but not before buying four dozen pink and yellow roses for the house.  
  
"Oh... yummy, how much are they?" She asks the clerk, holding the gorgeous flowers protectively against her chest.  
  
"7.99, no tax ma'am." She said holding the roses for a moment. "Would you like me to ring them up for you?"  
  
"Oohh, could you?" Yilah answered.  
"well...I am the clerk," she giggled a litle, answering her.  
"Thanks a bunch, hon."  
"Anything else ma'am?" She smiled kindly, and wrapped the roses in a special wrapping paper, and placed them into a bouquet bag.  
"Thanks." She says, gently lifting the flowers and walking out of the store, into the art supply shop.  
  
  
((end chap. 1 ^^))  
  
Authors comments:  
  
Cas: this is going well fine, just a beginning, but hey, I love in depth things... If you like it, review.. lol I'm not making you, like some of my friends do :P.   
  
weridos. 


End file.
